


Mir Da'len Somniar

by isalana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post Trespasser, Solavellan, solas baby, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/isalana
Summary: Settling her child in the Fade, singing the lullaby that has been passed down through generations, the wo9lf find himself dragged into the presence of his halla and his cub.A quick one-shot.





	Mir Da'len Somniar

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So 
> 
> It's beautiful and had it on repeat writing.
> 
> Also thank you to Project Elvhen by FenxShiral.

A beautiful song from the mother tongue. A language that reminded him of home. Of long lost memories.

It rung in his ears as she sang. A lullaby passed down through countless generations it rung through the Fade calling to him in such strength he had to physically and consciously pull away from the flow of the Fade.

How could such a voice filled with such love and anguish pull him so. He knew whose voice rang the loudest. Even though her hand was removed, along with most of the scaring from the mark. It still gave her the power to push and pull the Fade.

He found himself following the flow of the words back to the mouth that sung them.

He saw his white haired halla, holding his cub. He stalked over watching from the shadows as she cradled the infant in her arms. Singing the lullaby of the ancients. The words flowed so magnificently from her mouth he couldn’t help but lay. Allowing his mind to wonder.

* * *

 

From the corner of her eye, she spotted the black wolf. Resting in the shadows, she looked down at the infant they made in a night of passion. She hadn’t truly named the child, as it didn’t feel right. She swayed with child in hand, as if she was rocking it to sleep, singing the lullaby without missing a beat. She found herself facing the father of her child.

She continued to sing, but felt her eyes start to water. She looked down at her child and the child looked up at her and babbled and mumbled, trying to form words.

She glanced to where the wolf laid, his eyes closed. She moved closer, continuing the song as if lulling the wolf himself to sleep.

She felt the emotion fall from her mouth, the desperation, the sadness, the confusion, the love. She found herself a few steps from the wolf. Gently, she kneeled before him. Holding the infant out.

The song had stopped and the wolf’s red eyes burst open, surprised at how close she and the child were.

* * *

This infant. The dark, auburn hair, the green eyes, the snow-like skin. Red flushed the child’s cheeks.

She was holding the child out to him, tears streaked down her face.

_Please._

She begged him to hold the infant.

_Not for me, for her._

She looked at the child with the most incredible, overwhelming feeling of love. It was different feeling than when she looked at him, she looked at him with love but nothing like this.

He transformed from his wolf form into his elvhen form.

_Vhenan_

He held his hands out to receive the child.

_I have yet to name her._

She glanced at him, he refused to change his appearance to what she was used to. No point hiding any more.

_Ethisha, to peacefully protect._

The halla looked to her daughter, happy.

_Ethisha, it’s perfect._

She looked to him.

_Come home, Solas. I beg of you, come home._

She didn’t want to bother him with it, but seeing him hold their child made her miss him more than she ever thought possible.

_Vhenan, please._

He begged her to stop. Holding out Ethisha to his halla.

Sadly, she took Ethisha.

_We’ll be waiting for you._

The halla brought a hand to the wolf’s cheek. He in return placed a hand on hers. They brought their lips together, spirits quickly congregated to the spectacle. Ethisha gurgling a laugh.

And he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

_“Tel'enfenim, da'len_ __  
Irassal ma ghilas __  
Ma garas mir renan __  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas _  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas._ _”_


End file.
